Coming Home
by Taylor Redmond
Summary: Arthur has been away from Camelot for almost 2 months, and Gwen is finding it unbearable. And once Arthur gets back, he and Gwen need to make up for their time lost.
1. Chapter 1

Gwen was filled with longing for Arthur. He had been away almost two months now, and she could hardly stand it. Every time he left, no matter how insignificant the reason, it affected Gwen more than anyone else in the kingdom. And not just because she was worried for his safety. Of course, that was part of it, but Gwen knew Arthur and trusted him to always come back to her.

No, what caused her the most dissatisfaction was the fact that, whenever Arthur was away, she had to go to bed by herself, without the joy of experiencing her husband's love first.

The only thing that kept her sane was her anticipation for his return. Understandably, their separation was as hard on Arthur as it was on Gwen. She knew that, as soon as he returned, he would be filled with as much passion and longing as she. Gwen looked forward to the night he returned, when they would make up for all the nights they had lost together.

Gwen was sitting in the main hall when a most welcome face barged in through the doors. It was Merlin. Her heart raced; if Merlin was back, that meant Arthur was also back. She almost sprinted out of the hall to greet her husband as he arrived.

"I suppose we won't be seeing either of them again today," Merlin mumbled under his breath.

Arthur was just coming through the gates of Camelot when Gwen arrived at the scene. He quickly dismounted his horse and met Gwen, sweeping her up with a flurry of kisses. She jumped in his arms, and Arthur carried her into the castle. All the knights, especially Elyan, groaned loudly at their king's displays of affection. It's not that they didn't like Gwen. They just didn't want to see everything that their king did with his wife.

Arthur had barely made it to his chambers when Gwen pinned him against the door and began fumbling with his belt. As the daughter of a blacksmith, she was very familiar with the workings of armor and had quickly gotten all of Arthur's armor and clothes off. Arthur considered carrying Gwen to the bed, where they could proceed in comfort, but he decided against it. In this type of situation, time was essential.

Arthur reached behind Gwen's back and undid the knots that held her dress. In all the time he had been married to Gwen, he had learned just one thing about dresses, and that was how to get them off quickly. Gwen pressed her naked body against Arthur's, teasing and tempting him. He responded how Gwen had hoped he would – by pressing his lips against Gwen's.

Gwen's hands slowly trailed down Arthur's body, from his shoulders to his chest, to his stomach, to the area where his passion originated. Arthur closed his eyes with pleasure and gave himself to Gwen. She knelt in front of him and began kissing him, fully aware of the feelings she aroused in Arthur and the effects those feelings had on his body.

After a while, Arthur sunk to his knees too, wanting to be able to kiss Gwen, to embrace her. Their lips met wetly, and Arthur's tongue slipped through Gwen's open mouth. Arthur shifted her around so that she was leaning against the door. His hands explored Gwen's sensitive areas. Only one word circled around in Gwen's mind – _more. _Since the first time they had engaged in this kind of activity, a new kind of thirst had risen in Gwen. She thought she could quench the thirst by loving him more, but it always seemed to intensify her thirst rather than settling it. Still, the thirst was by no means unwelcome, and Gwen in fact loved the feeling of it.

Arthur easily slipped a finger into Gwen, and her body began to move with his rhythm. Gwen grabbed Arthur's hair and pulled, not in protest, but in passion. It soon became clear that they were both ready for the action they had been preparing for. Arthur rearranged himself and slowly penetrated his lover. Though the experience was by no means new to Gwen, she gasped anyway. After almost a year of marriage, Gwen knew her husband's body better than her own. Yet, she couldn't help but stare in awe at the beauty of the man before her. It was still hard for her to comprehend that he was hers, and hers alone.

Arthur's hips picked up speed, and Gwen bit down on her bottom lip to keep from moaning and alerting the entire castle. But as Gwen thought about it, alerting the castle didn't really seem like that bad of an idea. To her, it would be a way to show everyone how _close _she was to her husband, to prove everyone wrong who had said it could never work out between a king and a servant. The more she considered it, the more she actually _hoped _that someone would see her and Arthur while engaged in this type of activity and spread word of it around Camelot. She would not be embarrassed; she would be proud.

Gwen could feel herself coming close to her point. Her eyelids fluttered. Arthur's lips brushed her stomach, making her shiver in delight. Arthur was now thrusting himself into her with such passion that the momentum caused her to head to slam into the door loudly, but Gwen didn't mind. She had long since given up hopes of keeping quiet, and she was now screaming with pleasure every time Arthur entered her. She moved with Arthur, intensifying their experience together. Her lips met Arthur's hungrily, forever wanting more. Gwen's moans grew louder and louder as they neared finishing. Arthur was pumping himself into her more ferociously than she could ever remember.

"Arthur," she said, panting and gasping. "Never… leave… me… _again_," she commanded him between thrusts. And at that point, Arthur was more than happy to agree. The feelings rising in Gwen and Arthur were almost unbearable at that point; Arthur knew they would be done soon. He raced towards that time, almost frenzied.

Finally, with one loud moan, Arthur exploded inside Gwen. He removed himself from her breathlessly. They both sat there for a moment, panting and smiling at each other. Finally, Gwen sprung up and tackled Arthur to the floor, kissing him almost violently. She wrapped her arms tightly around Arthur, lying on top of him and unwilling to let go. They remained there together, locked in tight embrace, resting until they both had the strength to do it again.


	2. Chapter 2

**As a point of clarification, at first I had Merlin bring Arthur news about King Godwyn coming to Camelot. But I changed it because I couldn't find a reason why Godwyn would just decide to show up without any warning. Also, I wanted this story to be about Arthur and Gwen, not about whatever Godwyn was going to say. So, yeah. If you see any reviews about Godwyn and you were like "wtf?", that's the story.**

* * *

><p>Arthur and Gwen were still resting by Arthur's door when they heard a sudden, sharp rapping noise. Arthur ignored it at first, unwilling to leave his place with Gwen. Arthur grunted and offered his lips to Gwen. She gladly accepted and felt his tongue poke through her open mouth. They hugged even tighter and almost completely forgot about the person at the door. That is, until the knocking started back up.<p>

"Who is there and why are you interrupting me?" Arthur said, annoyed but still holding Gwen.

"It's Merlin." Arthur groaned, loud enough for Merlin to hear through the door. "Sire, I fear it's rather important."

"Well whatever it is, I'm sure it can wait. I just got back from a long, tiring trip. I need my…rest," Arthur said, winking at Gwen about the last bit. She smiled. There was nothing restful about what they were doing.

"Arthur, there's a feast later today to celebrate your return. It's required that you and Gwen both be there. It starts in about an hour." Arthur looked at Gwen. They could do much in an hour.

"Fine. I'll be there in an hour." Arthur said to Merlin. "Now leave me alone." Then Arthur completely surprised Gwen by suddenly kissing her lips with great force and gently touching her lower parts. At first, she was taken aback, but she quickly came to her senses and kissed and touched Arthur back. She was surprised, and a little pleased, about how Arthur seemed to have her at the top of his priorities right now. She passionately rubbed her body against Arthur's, momentarily taking his breath away.

"You're so beautiful," Arthur murmured. Gwen laughed, then took in a shocked breath when Arthur began running his hands over her chest.

Outside the door, Merlin made a face and walked away quietly, shaking his head at the king and queen.

Arthur made himself busy pleasuring Gwen. He sat up against the door, his legs out in front of him in a V. He pulled Gwen with him so that she sat in front of him in the same position, her back leaning against his chest. With one hand above her stomach and one below, he was successful in drawing a low, continuous moan from her mouth. As time went on, the moan turned into a series of short gasps. Arthur could feel his own body reacting to Gwen, but he kept himself out of her. This was for Gwen, to make up for leaving her alone for so long.

She turned her head around and found his lips, sinking into his body. She grabbed his hair and pulled. He intensified his movements, pleasuring her with two fingers. The in and out motion made her entire body shudder as if she were convulsing.

"More," she begged, wishing for him to enter her.

Arthur shook his head. "Consider this my apology for leaving," he said. He moved the hand that was still playing with her breast. It now lay on the inside of her upper thigh. Arthur delicately dragged his hand over her hot skin. Gwen whined with pleasure. Gwen's eyelids fluttered, and her vision went fuzzy. Arthur could feel her thighs tensing. They could both tell that Gwen was a second away from her peak. Suddenly, the movement stopped.

"No! No, Arthur!" Gwen yelled. "Let me finish!" Gwen knew what Arthur was trying to do; he had done it before plenty of times. He would bring her to the brink, then stop, then do it again and again until he'd had enough. Only then would he actually let her peak. But at that point, the peak wasn't even close to the satisfaction she would've gotten originally. It was actually almost painful. Gwen winced in anticipation as she felt the hotness between her legs slowly begin to leave her. She didn't even notice Arthur sliding out from behind her and repositioning himself in front of her.

Before she could even comprehend what was going on, Arthur had penetrated her in the traditional sense and was pumping himself into her faster than he had ever done before. She had only just begun to scream an ear-piercing sound when she felt Arthur and herself finish together. She doubled over, panting furiously.

"Apology…accepted," Gwen gasped, collapsing on top of Arthur. He smiled and pressed his lips to hers. She summoned all the energy she had left and used it to kiss Arthur. Arthur stroked Gwen's sweaty hair, making her smile and rest her head on Arthur's chest. She closed her eyes and snuggled up with Arthur.

After a while, Arthur realized that she had fallen asleep on top of him. He smiled; he had truly given her the best experience of her life. He picked her up and dropped her off on his bed, underneath the covers. He had to get ready for the feast.


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur called Merlin in to fix him a bath.

"But use cool water," Arthur said. He was still feeling hot and sweaty after what he had done with Gwen. He glanced over at her, sleeping soundly in their bed. Merlin knew better than to follow Arthur's gaze – he valued his life too much. So he filled Arthur's bathtub and left without a word.

Before stepping into the bath, Arthur remembered that his kingdom would be expecting to see a decent-looking Queen Guinevere. Though she would always look beautiful to Arthur, no matter what, he thought she would probably need a bath as well. What a perfect opportunity.

Arthur dipped his hands in the water (for once, Merlin had actually done what Arthur had told him to do, and the temperature was perfect). He went over to Gwen and lightly placed one hand on her forehead. He leaned down and kissed her as extra motivation to wake up. Her eyes fluttered open, and she smiled.

"That felt good," she said happily.

"What? The water, the kiss, or the sex?" Arthur asked.

"Mmm, all three."

"Well, my Queen, we have a feast in our future. And I don't think either of us look presentable right now," he said into her hair. "Would you join me for a bath?" he asked, holding a hand out for her. She took his hand and, already naked, stepped right into the bathtub. He followed her.

After a few minutes of washing, teasing, kissing, and touching, Arthur and Gwen emerged from the water and dried off their bodies. Gwen went into her closet and picked out a beautiful dress, fitting for the occasion. While she dressed, Arthur remarked about how much of a shame it was to have to watch her cover herself up. She laughed and told Arthur to change.

When Merlin returned to Arthur, he found the King and Queen dressed and ready, but sitting on their bed, kissing passionately. He cleared his throat loudly.

"Can I help you, _Mer_lin?" Arthur asked, indignant.

"Everybody is waiting for you, sire." With those words, Merlin left the two alone. They got up, kissed one more time, and walked down to the dining hall.

They were joined by the Knights of Camelot and a number of other nobles. Normally Arthur would have been more engaged in the conversation, but he couldn't stop thinking about what he and Gwen _could have _been doing instead of making mindless chit-chat. He looked at Gwen, and she seemed to read his mind. Or maybe she was just thinking the same thing.

She placed a hand on Arthur's leg. At first, he thought it was just a small gesture to remind Arthur that she was still there for him. But then, her hand slid up towards Arthur's sensitive area. He struggled to keep his face clear as Guinevere slowly undid the clasp on his trousers. He almost gasped when Gwen started touching him. His hand reached under the table and held hers before she could continue. But instead of stopping, Gwen took his hand and led it underneath her dresses, so that he could pleasure her as she pleasured him. Arthur suddenly became vaguely aware of the others looking at him intently.

"Arthur, answer the question," his wife chuckled. "Were you or were you not successful in your voyages these past two months?"

"Sorry, yes I was. I don't know why I zoned out for a moment there." Arthur glanced at Gwen evilly. She looked innocent as ever. That made him even angrier. He was determined to make Gwen pay for that. He touched her harder and more intensely. He stroked the insides of her thighs and ran his fingers through her hot area, making her almost jump. She responded by softly squeezing Arthur's member enough to warn him, but not quite enough to hurt. Arthur quickly closed his eyes in response to the sensation. Her message was clear: she was going to win their little game. But Arthur had other plans. His fingers were still fumbling around in between her legs when he suddenly pushed a finger into her. In that moment, her back straightened up and her eyes widened momentarily. And Arthur could've sworn he had heard her suppress a whimper of delight. He continued moving his finger in and out of her until she was so overcome with pleasure that she had to let go of him. She covered her mouth with both of her hands, trying to keep quiet. Once she had gotten control over herself, she grabbed him again and swiftly moved her hand up and down his length. He grabbed the table with a death grip, suddenly aware that Sir Elyan was sitting right across from him. Arthur stood up and excused himself, careful to hide his unbuttoned trousers. Gwen stood up in mock concern.

"I better make sure he's alright," she said, hurrying off after him. As she expected, she found Arthur in their chambers, waiting for her. Gwen had only just closed the door when Arthur's soft lips immediately found hers. This time, Arthur had the patience to actually pick her up and bring her to the bed first. He lightly set her down on her back, her legs dangling off the side of the bed. Arthur knelt down in front of her. Knowing the routine, Gwen placed one of her legs on either side of Arthur's head, resting on his shoulders. Her dress slid up, saving Gwen the trouble of taking it off. However, there was still the problem of Gwen's underwear. Arthur found a quick solution, ripping the fabric in half and discarding it on the floor. Nothing was going to stop him from having his wife.

Arthur lowered his head and Gwen's scent filled his nostrils. Arthur inhaled deeply and pressed his lips to Gwen, tasting her. She let out a little moan and closed her eyes. Arthur was regretful that he didn't get to feel the same joy that Gwen was feeling, but he was glad to make her happy in any way possible. He smiled and licked her faster, causing her back to arch and her toes to curl. Gwen grasped Arthur's hair and pulled further into her. A tongue didn't bring the same kind of satisfaction she got other times, but she still loved the feeling of it. She squirmed and moaned even more. She desperately wished that Arthur would begin to penetrate her soon. Almost as if he had read her mind, Arthur stood up and pulled down his pants quickly. Gwen whimpered in delight.

Arthur looked down at his wife and smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Though he wouldn't admit it to himself, Merlin was worried about Arthur. The way he had suddenly turned white and had to leave the table. It was unlike Arthur. Merlin excused himself from the table and headed towards Arthur's chambers. He wanted to make sure he was alright.

He opened the door to the sound of moaning. Unsure of what was going on, Merlin walked over to Arthur's bed. He was greeted with the sight of a shirtless Arthur on top of another figure. His eyes widened as he saw pale and tan legs intertwined. He noticed the dark, curly hair that could only belong to Guinevere.

"Oh," he sputtered. Perhaps Arthur wasn't sick at all.

Upon hearing the syllable, King Arthur's attention was diverted. He turned his head from Gwen's and saw Merlin watching them.

"MERLIN!" he yelled, his passion for Guinevere turning into hatred for his manservant. He removed himself from his embarrassed wife and began to shout at Merlin.

"Sire, please," Merlin stammered. "I promise I didn't see anything."

"Then GET OUT before I MURDER YOU!" Arthur screamed. Merlin scampered across the room awkwardly and loudly shut the door behind him.

Outside of Arthur's chambers, Merlin took a minute to catch his breath. He discarded the images from his memory, hoping to never think of them again. Merlin had known what Arthur and Gwen liked to do in their free time – they were married, after all. But he had hoped to never, EVER have to experience it firsthand. It seemed that hope was lost.

Merlin calmed himself and walked back to the dinner hall. Upon his arrival, Sir Elyon stood up.

"How is the King, Merlin?"

Of course, Elyon _had _to be the one to ask that question.

"He is fine," Merlin assured everyone. More than fine, by Merlin's standards. "He just felt a little sick for a moment. But Queen Guinevere is taking care of him." _Got that right._ Merlin sat down, afraid his knees would give in as the pictures flooded back. He regretted that he would probably never forget what he had just seen. He sighed and attempted to continue eating.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this chapter is so short! I put this together in about 15 minutes. Next chapter will be much longer, I promise!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Told you this one would be longer! Sorry for making y'all wait so long. Finals require studying. But I'm back! Epilogue coming soon!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Back in Arthur's chambers, the King was trying to calm down.<p>

"That servant doesn't know how to knock!" he said angrily. Gwen's reaction to the interruption had long since died down. After all, Merlin was probably her best friend, and she knew he was just trying to check up on Arthur.

"He didn't mean to see us," Gwen reminded Arthur gently. "He was only worried about you."

"But he made us stop," Arthur complained, and Gwen discovered the real reason why Arthur was upset. "We were having… fun," he said, changing his words.

"And we could continue to have _fun_,"Gwen said seductively, "if you would come back into bed." She wanted him to keep pleasuring her, but she didn't want his anger to cease completely, not yet. She was desperate to feel his angry and powerful thrusts into her. It would almost definitely make her climax faster than normal.

Overcome by her fantasies, she grabbed Arthur's hand and almost dragged him into a laying position next to her. Already moist, she climbed over his body and placed herself directly on top of him. She lowered herself onto him quickly, hoping he would catch on. He did. Once Gwen had all of him inside her, she stopped moving and let Arthur take over. He started moving his abdomen in circles, encouraged by Gwen's moans. He suddenly grabbed Gwen and rolled her over so that she was laying on her back, and he began pounding into her. She whined loudly and grabbed Arthur's thighs. Some of Arthur's anger was released every time he entered her, and Merlin was completely forgotten by the time Arthur sprayed his seed into Gwen. Gwen was happy with the outcome of her experiment; she could indeed transform Arthur's anger into passion. She would remember that.

Though she was tired, Gwen suggested that they go back to the feast. Arthur agreed, on the terms that she wouldn't tempt him again.

"Not that I expect you to be able to do it," he said, redressing. "I just want you to try not to."

"Are you suggesting that I can't keep my hands off you for one dinner?" Gwen asked, incredulous.

"No," Arthur said. "I'm simply saying that you can't help but tempt me. Whenever I look at you, I am suddenly taken by the desire to rip off your pretty dress and do what I want with you."

Gwen smiled. "Then I guess we know what we're going to be doing after dinner." Arthur murmured his agreement into her hair, as she put her dress back on. She smiled and kissed him, her chest grazing his.

"See?" he said, gesturing towards her breasts. "You're already tempting me, and we haven't even made it out the door yet!" Gwen laughed and pressed her chest closer to Arthur. "That's just not fair," he complained quietly. He imagined squeezing her breasts, licking the valley between them. But that fantasy was lost when Gwen stood up and took his hand, leading him back to the hall.

Arthur and Guinevere took their places at the head of the table.

"My lord, I'm glad to hear you are well," said Gaius. "Merlin said you were alright, but I was worried." At the mention of Merlin's name, Arthur tensed up again, but Gwen's quick hand squeeze reminded him to keep his temper. They began eating.

The whole feast passed by in a blur. Neither Arthur nor Gwen really knew what was going on. They just faked smiles and chatted to the table while they considered what they were going to do once the feast finished.

"Thank you for giving us such an incredible welcome back," said Arthur to the rest of the hall as the feast was ending. "I'm afraid Guinevere and I must part now. There is much to make up from the past two months." Arthur turned to his wife and winked. He stood up from his chair and offered Gwen his hand. She took it gladly, stood up next to him, and did a little curtsy in acknowledgement of the table. The two calmly walked back to their chambers, using all their willpower to keep from sprinting.

As soon as they had gotten past the first wall, Arthur suddenly spun Gwen around and pinned her to it. He kissed her and pressed his entire body against her. His hand slipped down to her private area and began rubbing it through her dress. Gwen moaned and curled her toes.

Arthur got down on his knees in front of Gwen and put his mouth on her. Though she was wearing underwear, he could still taste her as if she wasn't. His tongue slipped underneath her undergarments and came into direct contact with her folds. She moaned again, louder that time. He licked her once, then he plunged his tongue into her as deep as possible. He moved it around inside of her as she made noises of pleasure.

She was amazed at how he managed to make her scream every time, as if it were their first time. They shared a bed almost every night for a year, but the act never got boring. It seemed like Arthur just knew what to do with his wife every night to make sure Gwen woke up the next morning with a pleased smile on her face. She hoped she would never have to fake any noises like some women told her they did. She hoped her nights with Arthur would remain fun and exciting for the rest of her life.

Arthur's finger dropped down to join his mouth, and Gwen was suddenly enjoying twice the pleasure. She called out his name, aware that the people still eating could probably hear her, but she couldn't find the mind to care. All she cared about was the man in front of her and the intense desire she had for him.

Gwen panted and moaned. "Yes, Arthur! YES! Oh, _Arthur_!" she yelled. She finally reached her peak and screamed loudly.

Inside the room, everyone around the table was looking at each other silently. Gwaine and Leon were smiling as if someone had told a very funny joke, and Elyon looked like he was about to throw up. Merlin looked very uncomfortable and started fiddling with the tablecloth. Gaius just sighed and shook his head as if to say "silly kids." Everyone else was sitting wide-eyed and open-mouthed, shocked at the brashness of their king and queen.

Arthur continued to lick up the new liquid from Gwen's climax and stood up to kiss her again.

"Is that really what I taste like?" she asked Arthur curiously. He smiled at her.

"You are delicious." To prove that he meant what he was saying, he quickly dug one of his fingers into Gwen, making her gasp. He pulled it out and put it in his mouth. "Delicious," he repeated. Gwen smiled at him and kissed him again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. He carried her to their chambers like that, never once breaking the kiss. They had plenty of practice maneuvering the castle in that position. People in the castle had learned to stay away from the king and his wife when they were being a couple. They never knew when something they didn't want to see would start happening.

Arthur didn't even make it into privacy before his passion took over. He pinned Gwen against the wall right outside their chambers and kissed her neck. She moaned and ran her fingers through Arthur's hair. She felt his teeth nibble on a little patch of skin on her neck and his tongue run over it. She sighed at the sensation.

"Arthur…bedroom," she muttered. He opened the door and spun Gwen around from one side of the wall to the other. The door closed and Arthur immediately began untying the knots in the front of his trousers. Gwen stayed latched to Arthur and took the chance to kiss his neck. Her hands crawled under and up his shirt and she began playing with the hair there. She pulled the shirt off his chest and licked the hollow where his two collarbones joined. Arthur stepped out of his trousers and hiked Gwen's dress up to her waist. He positioned himself at her entrance and plunged in. Gwen's back hit the wall behind her and she moaned. He went in a few more times slowly.

"Faster, Arthur!" Gwen nearly screamed, his slow pace driving her crazy. Arthur was happy to do as his wife told him. He moved in and out of her faster and faster and she moved her leg a little bit to allow him deeper entrance.

"Yes! Right there!" she yelled once Arthur hit the spot that drove her crazy. She cried out with every thrust, encouraging him to keep going. Every time he heard Gwen scream, he felt himself get closer to his own peak. After only a few minutes, she reached her climax with a loud shriek. Then the sound of his wife made Arthur do the same. Gwen smiled at the feeling of Arthur's seed in her core.

Arthur picked her up and carried her over to their bed, where he set her down on her side and went to lay next to her. His hand touched the back of her head and he guided her lips to his. His tongue went into her mouth and touched her own tongue, making her smile. She lightly bit and sucked Arthur's wet, pouty lower lip that she loved so much. Arthur's fingers lightly rolled down Gwen's back, making her shiver and sigh.

She finally broke the kiss so that she could stare at his mouth, his perfect mouth with his pouty lips, now swollen from all their kissing. She ran her finger across his bottom lip, and he started sucking on it. Then she retraced her finger's path with her tongue. Arthur's lips went to cover her top one and his tongue darted into her mouth. She smiled at the love that was so obvious between them.

Gwen reached down to touch Arthur. He groaned as she moved her hand up and down his length. She kissed him again and felt him moan into her mouth as her tongue grazed over his lips.

After a while, Gwen positioned herself over him and slowly lowered herself onto him, moaning the whole time. She moved her leg to make sure she was taking him in as deep as possible. Then she started moving her hips in little circles. It didn't give her as much pleasure as Arthur's movements did, but she loved the feeling of her husband penetrating her in any way possible.

After a long time of doing that, and with a little help from Arthur, Gwen climaxed peacefully. It wasn't the kind of peak she had after Arthur thrusted into her; it was gentler and weaker. But that didn't mean she enjoyed it any less. It was almost as if she were climbing a giant rock wall: she had to keep climbing and use her muscles for a while, but then she got to the top, and she could stop moving and just rest. Arthur saw his wife's blissful face, which triggered his own release. It was similar to Gwen's in that it wasn't quite an explosion, but just a leak.

Gwen's eyes closed and she smiled. When she felt Arthur start to remove himself from her, she grabbed his lower back and kept him there. She pushed down onto him again as deep as she could, and then she wrapped her legs tightly around his hips. Arthur was pleasantly surprised at her actions and dug himself into her even more. She whimpered slightly and threw her arms around him. He kissed her again and hugged her closer to him. The two fell asleep, wrapped up together in a kind of sensual hug with Arthur still inside Gwen and their lips still clasped together. The only thought in Gwen's mind was that she loved her husband more than anything, and she was so happy and relieved that he came home safely for her.


	6. Epilogue: One Year Later

Arthur picked his daughter up and kissed her nose. He ticked her little stomach and listened to her delicious laughter.

"Arthur," Gwen teased with a smile, "if you keep showing this much affection for Melora, I might start getting jealous."

"I don't think that's going to happen," Arthur said, swooping down to kiss Guinevere. "My heart isn't divided between you two; it has gotten bigger." Gwen smiled. She knew exactly what Arthur was saying, as she felt the same way.

She ran a hand through her daughter's short hair. It was blonde like Arthur's, but curly like hers. Melora's skin was a light brown, closer to Gwen's shade than Arthur's. Gwen watched Arthur play with Melora and thought about how similar they looked.

Arthur held his baby out next to Gwen. "She looks like you," he said. Gwen laughed.

"I was just thinking about how she looks like _you_," Gwen said. Melora laughed and her parents both bent in to smile at her. "She's perfect," Gwen said, kissing her forehead.

"It's no wonder she's perfect when you look at the woman who gave birth to her," Arthur said as his lips found Gwen's.

"Mm," Gwen said, sucking on Arthur's lips. "Don't forget the father that helped create her. I think he had a large contribution to her perfection." Arthur smiled.

"Do you remember the day we made her?" he asked his wife.

"Vividly," Gwen confirmed. "I'm fairly certain you released into me five times."

"It would have been surprising if I _hadn't_ gotten you pregnant," he said with a grin. Gwen looked up at Arthur and kissed him again. He gently took their baby out of Gwen's hands and set her back down on a bundle of blankets in her cot, making sure Melora was looking away from her parents.

"So Guinevere," Arthur said conversationally, "what do you think about having another baby?"

"Well, Melora could certainly use some company when she gets older. And we still need to make a boy to be your heir."

"Then consider it done," Arthur said, taking Gwen's hand and leading her to their bed.


End file.
